Danger Comes In A Beautiful Package
by Leopardfang of Moonclan
Summary: While harry is at Hogwarts three women from the bending Nations of Fire, Earth and Air are teaching at Hogwarts. (Water will arrive during 4th year as a student of 4th year). Princess Akari kazahana of the Fire Nation will get a little more attention from Snape then he gives others. Will romance bloom or will he lable her as an Enemy. review! Fire/Snape Water/Draco


Harry sat at the Gryffindor table for the first time. This was incredible! This was the best experience of Harry's life! He was free of the Dursley's, temporarily, but it was still awesome! He was also surrounded by delicious food. Harry looked back up at the teachers and saw the one who was looking at him when his scar hurt. He was talking to Professor Quirell. Harry nudged Percy, Ron's older brother, who was sitting next to him.

"Percy, who's that talking to Professor Quirell?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous. That's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to; everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape. The teacher next to him is Professor Akari Kazahana. She's one of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors." Percy said.

Harry looked over at the female professor. She had long black hair, some of it tied up with a gold fire symbol in some kind of top knot; she had pale skin and golden eyes. She had her eyes lined black and her lips were painted red. She wore some kind of a red kimono with black trim. It revealed her shoulders and the sleeves were very wide. She had a golden fire symbol belt and she had black boots with gold trim and the end of the boots seemed to curl up. She also had a red fan with a golden dragon on it that she held in her left hand, covering her mouth. She set it aside and began to eat. She was clearly of Chinese or Japanese decent. Dumbledore stood up.

"Ahem...just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." His twinkling blue eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did. "He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy.

"Must be," Percy replied, looking at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere. The forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore called.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end. A long gold ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

The Headmaster called out, "Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air._

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a slow funeral march. Dumbledore led their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

* * *

**AKARI'S P.O.V**

I sat next to Professor Snape as he talked to Professor Quirrell. About what? I didn't care. I was twenty-seven, four years younger then the Potions Master. In all honesty, I didn't understand Professor Snape. He was so secretive; which I could understand, and cold and closed off that I really wanted to know, But I wasn't desperate enough to start seriously digging. My other co-worker Quirrell was so timid that I honestly didn't believe he should be teaching DADA. He reeked of garlic, one of the reasons why I always made our discussions quick and to the point.

I ate my noodles with chopsticks and scanned the crowd. My eyes rested on a skinny boy with black hair and green eyes. So this is the boy who is supposed to save the entire magical world. The reason I came here to represent my island country? He didn't look like much, but then again, Avatar Aang was around his age when he defeated my great great grandfather Fire Lord Ozai.

I felt my pet dragon named Ryu shift on his spot on my left arm. He was in his miniature size right now, coiled around my arm under my robes. He was one of the few dragons left in my country. One of the great things about him was that he was able to shrink to the size of that of your average pet snake. He often hid in my sleeve, away from prying eyes. But if I were ever in danger, he would fly out, grow to his full size and tear the poor attacker apart. My other pet is a Male Mongoose Dragon named Strazio, I typically ride him around in the morning, much to students surprise and shock, but the older students are used to it. Strazio is very protective of me and will attack anyone who dares threaten the Fire Nation Princess, just like Ryu.

Once Dumbledore told us the feast was over I grabbed my fan and walked down to my room in the Dungeons. But before I made my decent I met up with the other senators from the bending countries. From the Earth Kingdom was Haru Suzuki, who was my age. She had long wavy brown hair pinned back with a Earth Symbol. She was slightly tan and had green eyes. Her dress was dark green with medium green trim and the ends of the skirt and sleeves light green. The senator from the Air Nomads was Michiko. She had dark brown hair that was nearly black. It was in a high ponytail and it reached down to her mid calves. After she had to shave her head to get her Airbending Mastery tattoos she hadn't cut her hair. She was wearing traditional Air Nomad clothing, she had various beaded necklaces on and she had some beads woven in her hair.

"The boy of the Prophecy has finally come." Michiko said.

"I find it hard to believe that that skinny boy will save us." Haru said with disbelief in her voice.

"Trust me," I said "he is the one we have been waiting for." I said with absolute certainty.

"You'll forgive me Princess, but i can't help but doubt him." Michiko said.

"Michiko, you know I hate being called that!" I sighed agitatedly. "We're like sisters, all of us." I looked at Haru as well when i said this.

"Alright!" The two said and put there hands up in a form of surrender.

"Now let's get some sleep." I said, I felt my eye lids were growing heavy.

We all said our 'goodbyes' and 'goodnights' and then made our ways to our own rooms. Mine was down in the Dungeons. I loved it down there, peaceful, quiet and perfect for meditation. I put my fan up to cover my mouth as I always did and made my way down the steps. As the Fire Nation Princess I had learned all the proper princess-y stuff, how to walk and talk and things like that. I also saw Snape walking towards his classroom to get everything set up for tomorrow, I already put everything in order before dinner.

"Have a good evening professor." I said.

He just glanced at me from the corner of his eyes and muttered, "And you as well Professor Kazahana."

We went our separate ways and I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. My room was red, with a large bed and many candles through out the area. I also had vases with Fire Lillies in them, they were my favorite flower. I let Ryu come out of my sleeve and find a place on his pillow. I then changed into a long black, sleeveless nightgown. I let my hair out of the top knot, brushed my teeth and hair and settled down for bed. I always had trouble falling asleep before the first classes so I went to bed right after dinner. I felt Ryu snuggle up in the crook of my neck. With my Firebending i put out the candles. it took me a while but I eventually fell asleep.


End file.
